What's the Difference
by Kamaria31
Summary: A teenage senshi from Michigan moves to Japan and discovers the Sol senshi and Sailor Starlights.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What's the Difference?

Author: Kamaria31

Series: Sailor Moon

Rating: G

Summary: A teenage senshi from Michigan moves to Japan with her family and finds the Sol senshi and Sailor Starlights.

Author's Note: Anything spoken in Japanese is _italicized_; Meira switches back and forth between English and Japanese often--especially if she needs to say something she doesn't want understood.

.................

"No."

"Sorry, Meira…" Meira's mother said, a bit worried about how Meira was taking the news.

"We aren't going."

"Meira…"

"JAPAN??" Meira exploded, continuing with forced calm, "You know perfectly well I hate traveling! What—Is it torture Meira… insert period of time here??"

"No, Meira, your dad got transferred, there's nothing we can do."

"HALFWAY ACROSS THE FRICKING WORLD!!"

Normally, Leanne would have grounded Meira for screaming at her, but since Meira was clinically proven to have mild Hodophobia (fear of travel), she let it go, and tried to continue the discussion, "You have about six months to learn basic Japanese, and the Company gave Dad a few computer programs, including that one… the one on TV… Rosalie Marble?"

"Rosetta Stone?"

"Yes, THAT! Thank you," Leanne tapped on her own forehead, "Why didn't you think of that?"

"The first symptom of Senility, talking to your own head," Meira said in a snide voice, smirking because she knew perfectly well she wasn't snide… Sarcastic, maybe… but not snide… "I still don't want to move."

"We have to… but we have 6 months, so you don't have to pack yet."

"Aough!" Meira ran up to her room, spotting the sleek raccoon on her bed "Gaea. Let's go find a Taiju, I need some serious stress relief!"

"Are you sure that's a good reason to go Taiju hunting?" Gaea asked as Meira grabbed her pendant and ran downstairs and outside, only pausing to shout through her open window, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

"Meira… Oh, it's hopeless," The raccoon shook her head as she heard Meira transform.

As time went on over the next 6 months, Meira (surprisingly) had the best learning speed with Japanese, already reaching her age level by 5.5 months in. When asked, she'd always respond with a sagely "Know thine enemy," needless to say, she was only asked once. Meira and Kit's friends had taken it surprisingly well, and with technology, they could WebCam, IM and E-mail to their heart's content.

As the Asimas filed into the airport, tickets in hand (Pete's hand if you want to be specific), Meira kept up a steady mantra of "Happy place, happy place, happy place…" Thinking all the while, 'Hodophobia SUCKS.'

"Meira, Stop, do you even KNOW how annoying that is?" Kit whined, in true 12-year-old fashion.

"Kit, shut up or I'll kill you in your sleep," Meira hissed, before resuming her mantra.

"Kit, shut up or I'll help," came a muffled voice from Meira's duffel bag, Kit knew all about Meira's … Senshi-ness, so Gaea talking (or even existing in the first place, since her parents had no idea) came as no surprise.

Kit decided to change the subject, "I heard you can keep the **weirdest**pets in Japan."

"Really?" Meira knew **this **act all too well, and started playing along.

"Nothing too big, and if you prove your ability to control them, there's no ban."

"I'm sure any companion of mine would have a few words to say if I tried to **control **them."

The plane had just landed in Japan, Meira was glad to be finished with her mantra, and sent Gaea off to the tree line behind their gift-of-the-company house. Suddenly, her pendant burned twice as hot as at usually did, it didn't hut her but she definitely noticed. Gaea had once said that it could burn for two reasons, someone was in danger from a taiju, or another senshi was around. If it burned twice as hot… did that mean that both were happening? Meira thought all of this within a split second, the adrenaline rush helping her think faster.

"Meridiana Star Power, MAKE UP!" Meira transformed into her ice-blue-silver-and-gold outfit, started running, and stopped—suddenly remembering the incident when Gaea had told her about the other senshi.

"There are other senshi??" Meira had asked incredulously.

"Yup, you honestly thought you were the only one?"

"That's how you made it sound."

"Oh, sorry," Gaea chuckled nervously…

"How many are there?"

"Counting you? On Earth, there are at least ten. Other then that, I'm not sure, there could be any number of them."

"TEN? Wait… what d'you mean 'any number'?"

"Just that, and there's so many legends about one, it's criminal."

"Which one?"

"Sailor Moon."

When Meira asked where they all were, Gaea replied that aside from the 10 she knew about, they were probably spread the world over… The entire set she knew about was in Japan. Meira returned to reality in time for the burning in her pendant to intensify slightly, 'Whoops, can't dawdle.' She ran toward the reason her pendant was yelling at her (The closer she is to the object in question, the hotter the pendant burns), she heard a roaring Taiju and people shouting, 'Oh it's that stupid tiger again,' she thought, thinking of the large brown and gray tiger that had been tracking her, 'it probably isn't too hard to track me since I actively seek taiju out.'

"Longitude Cage!" Meira shouted, running into the (thankfully) empty parking lot where the battle was underway.

"Sailor Meridiana…" the tiger rumbled ominously, creeping away from the other Senshi who were standing, stunned at Meira's appearance.

"Freaky, discolored, moldy… tiger-thing," Meira replied, clearly not in a creative phase.

"_Who are you?_" A senshi asked, she was wearing a costume like Meira's but it was colored differently, she had long black hair and a red skirt, the entire team before her (save three in leather and one with huge fake wings) had almost identical fuku, the only real differences being their hair, shoe style, and outfit coloring.

"_You just heard my name, genius. I'm Sailor Meridiana._"

"_Meridiana?_" asked the senshi with the fake wings.

Meira caught sight of a crescent moon on this one's forehead, "_Yes, and you're Sailor Moon… as for the rest of you…Heck if I know."_

"_How did you_--_?_"

Meira tapped the center of her forehead, the spot where Moon's crescent would be, "_Ever think that symbol smack in the middle of your forehead might be the least bit obvious?_"

"_Um, no."_

_"Well it is... so--"_

_"What are you doing here?" _Interrupted one of the leather-clad senshi, she had silvery hair and green eyes.

Meira shrugged and held out her pendant, _"It starts burning whenever a taiju's around... or if I'm looking for an ally, as in another senshi."_

"_Are you sure the allies are us?" _asked a similar-to-Meira senshi, with short blonde hair, a deep blue skirt and brooch, and yellow bows, 'hmm,' Meira thought, 'like Michigan Wolverine colors…' 'This is so the moment, Meira,' said a cynical little voice that sounded suspiciously like a mixture of her mother and Gaea, 'well I should KNOW,' Meira responded hotly, 'I'm from Michigan!'

Meira's stomach lurched when she finally processed the other girl's words, and her voice shook, _"What do you me-mean?"_ She looked around at the ten senshi arrayed in front of her, _"You __**are **__against them… right?"_

"_The question isn't whether or not __**we're**__ against them, it's whether or not __**you**__ are," _continued the same one, Meira only noticed the sword when the girl's hand tightened on it.

"_Are you determined to prove that I'm an enemy?"_ Meira asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

"_That depends on your definition of prove,"_ said another, a brunette leather-uniformed one.

"_And yours would be?"_

"_Revealing your true nature."_

That was too much, Meira snarl-screamed in frustration ("AOUGH!") and ranted, _"What EXACTLY made you think I was an enemy, I understand what Galaxia may have done, but I have ONE question! …DO YOU SEE ANY FREAKY BRACELET THINGIES??"_

"_She has a point there. As for why we'd think you're an enemy, we're all going to be a bit leery of other senshi,"_ Reasoned another, one with short, dark blue hair.

"_You see, I get that part, you have every right to be cautious, but I don't see what has you so convinced!"_

The Michigan senshi answered,_ "The weird outfit… You seem used to being a senshi, and you arrived right when we started fighting."_

_"Yeah, because their outfits aren't weird at aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall, now are they?" _Meira asked, gesturing at the three leather senshi.

_"But we know them,"_ She retorted.

_"Not knowing __**me,**__"_ Meira said, _"Doesn't make me an enemy."_

_"You're used to being a senshi."_

"_Have you been clinically diagnosed with paranoia yet?" _I asked, groaning and cursing Gaea for not warning me about this, it was ridiculous! _"I have been a senshi for two years, people, count them! If you want to know why, look in that tree."_

The entire group tensed, looking at the tree warily, Gaea revealed herself by walking down a branch, and chastising someone Meira had never heard of, "Luna never did think about subtlety did she_ Ah, well, I guess it wasn't much needed when you were all protecting the Moon Kingdom."_

"_Who are you?"_ asked… somebody, Meira looked around and spotted a black cat, suddenly giving her STRONG flashbacks to Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Meira then thought that she shouldn't have been surprised, since she was friends with a talking raccoon… but still.

"_My name is Gaea and this is a really awkward moment… You should remember me."_

"_I don't, now explain."_

"_I am Meridiana's guardian. We lived on a planet outside, but protected by, the Sol System and Moon Kingdom… in exchange, we protected the prime Meridian of Earth."_

"_But Endymion, and his Shittenou…?"_

"_Well, they couldn't be everywhere now could they? We— uh,_ I _thought to take my charge traveling, I don't remember why… but the Moon Kingdom fell while we were gone."_

"_Hmm… yes! I remember, Meridiana… Will you tell me who she is?"_

"_Not yet Luna, but you seem to have a clever group, you'll figure it out eventually."_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What's the Difference?

Author: Kamaria31

Series: Sailor Moon

Rating: G

Summary: A teenage senshi from Michigan moves to Japan with her family and finds the Sol senshi and Sailor Starlights.

Author's Note: Anything spoken in Japanese is _italicized_; Meira switches back and forth between English and Japanese often--especially if she needs to say something she doesn't want understood. I'm also omitting Honorifics completely; they confuse me.

Other note: Egh, ignore it if I accidentally spell Gaea "Geae" Because it's GOING to happen. I almost never notice. …Oh, good going Kami *beats own head*, I just added "Geae" to the Word dictionary. There goes help from Spellchecker.

AAAAHHHH! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, whoops! I am NOT re-uploading again, so I will make up for it this time around. I own nothing you recognize, I own nothing you recognize. Are we happy? Because that makes Meira, Leeanne, Kit, Gaea, Peter, the Taiju, and Minnafuzen MINE!!! *Gigglesnort*

...............…………………………

"You know… with all that's going on… and the severe risk of bodily harm… maybe we should tell your parents."

"Gaea, before I answer that, can I ask you a question?"

"Err… that depends, will I go deaf?"

Meira just looked at the raccoon with an easy-or-hard-way expression.

"Fine, shoot."

"Are. You. CRAZY? Dear God, you must be! We are talking about my MOTHER!!!!! LEEANNE ASIMA! WHAT IS FRICKING WRONG WITH YOU?? Holy crap, raccoon, what possessed you with that …I can't find a good enough superlative for the sheer stupidity of that idea!"

"Sheer stupidity was a good one from where I'm standing," grumbled Gaea. The raccoon jumped up the trellis next to Kit's window, which was kept open specifically for that purpose.

"You'll be a hat by next week!" Meira shouted after her.

A week had passed and Meira had seriously started to consider Gael's idea, and decided to "accidentally" let her mother see her revert after the next battle Gaea in hand… literally. And of course, they had to start school sometime, and Meira was not happy about it.

"Come ON! Mei-meeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii, let's go!!" Kit had resorted to loud, half suck-up, whiney coaxing.

"AOUGH!! Fine!!"

Eventually, Meira and Kit split to go to their respective schools. Once Meira got to her classroom, the other students swarmed her, knowing she was American, 'Of course, they've probably known about me for days, since I arrived in the country.' Meira fought her way through everybody to a girl who was standing a little ways off, "­_Please, __**please**__ tell me you're not impressed by the fact that I'm American._"

"_No, a person's a person._"

Meira mentally added 'no matter how small,' but answered, "_Okay, thanks, I'm Asima Meira. But you can use my given name, I'll be more comfortable._"

"_I'm Mizuno Ami, I guess you can use mine too._"

Meira backtracked a bit, "_Oh, jeesh, you don't have to let me—_"

"_It's fine, Meira._"

"_Ok…_"

After school, in Kit's room, Meira explained her two-sided plan, "Scenario one: Routine battle, I get back totally unscathed, carrying Gaea. Scenario two…"

"Oh shiznuggets?"

"Very."

"So how will I know which sce—um, thing and when to get Mom outside?"

"Stay by your window and watch, you'll be able to see me running back," Meira winced as her pendant burned full force, "Ow, is there an intensity control on this thing? Anywho, b'bye Kit, conveniently timed duty calls!"

Meira ran off, hearing the tiger's recognizable roar, "Egh, it's the throw rug again."

"Remember that it's a very dangerous throw rug."

"Kinda like you're a very annoying hat?"

"Very funny, now focus!"

Meira nodded and launched Globe Cage at the brown and gray cat, who, not expecting the intrusion, was instantly contained. A few of the senshi looked at Meira, dumbstruck, "_Well I needed to keep him contained somehow,_" She shrugged.

Just as Moon opened her mouth to say something, there was an earth-shattering bang, and "MERIDIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The tiger had broken her cage.

"Oh dear."

"_Can't you just do the cage thing again?_" Asked one of the senshi.

"_No time! This is the part where WE run AWAY!!!_" Meira emphasized this statement by turning heel, grabbing Gaea, and fleeing, Tiger hot on her heels, she looked back and saw that the others hadn't moved, "_Well, GO!_" She jerked around too much and fell, the tiger nearly getting her. He stopped directly in front of her she took full advantage and kicked his face hard enough to knock him into a tree. As he shook it off, Meira scrambled up and took off.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!" Meira screamed, "WhatEVER you do, DO NOT BRING MOM OUTSIDE!!!!!" Unfortunately, Meira's mother heard and came outside on her own, Kit only a few seconds behind.

"What the…" Leeanne was reacting to seeing the overgrown Tiger attacking what seemed like a defenseless teenage girl.

"Oh. Hi Mom!" Meira yelled lunging to the side.

"Meira?" Leeanne gasped, 'She recognized me! Oy vey. Yay for Maternal Instinct!' Meira thought. But her mother kept going, "What are you doing?? And WHY are you dressed like that?"

"Kit, take the 'Coon!" Meira yelled, dodging claws.

"MEIRA!"

"Whaaat?" Meira launched a Mini-Globe Cage, a ball of condensed energy, at the Tiger, "Oh, in that order, I am narrowly avoiding death, and I'm a superhero… sorta—WOOOAAH!"

"Superhero?"

"MOM!!! I'M A TEENSY BIT OCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT! JUST HAVE KIT EXPLAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIN!!! Eep!" As Meira yet again avoided teeth and claws, Kit started to talk. The tiger backed off for a moment and lunged, not at Meira, but at Kit.

BWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! My first attempt at a cliffie… unless you count Gaea's cryptic… thingie at the end of chapter 1. That tiger pwned Globe Cage, but Meridiana showed some neat control over her powers… I have the next scene written already, but the rest of the chapter is in development, so you shall wait in TURMOIL!! TURMOIL I SAY! TUUUUUUUUUUUUUURMOOOIIIIILLLL!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!


End file.
